Noctis Liberi
by RavensandCrows
Summary: What happens when Darren storms off into the woods very angry and encounters a certain distant purple fiend? What? Lust for you Mr.Shan? what on earth is it talking about? Hey thats Darrens shorts! more like blood if you ask me... How will Mr.Crespley react to this? better summary inside. Yaoi/gore/Mr.CrespleyxDarren
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! how are all you? Good, good. Okay yes i know i should be updating dobe and dober but! i am currently reading Cirque du Freak. And yes, the fangasium began! Anyways, the first chapter contains gore and disturbing events that are not for the weak of stomach. Please do not flame. so far i think only this chapter will contain this much gore. please yall, i can not stress this enough, this is a disturbing chapter, but the rest of them wont be as disturbing. This will be a multiple chapter story. this is a yaoi and it is DarrenxLarentxDarren anyways, please dont dont dont flame if you dont like yaoi please click the pretty byebye button and enjoy your non-yaoi life. so please readers read away...

###

"What the hell was that man thinking?" Thought Darren as he rushed furiously away from the vampire. "I cant believe he would even say such a thing!" Darren called to the seconds ago memory...

He and and Harkat Muts *the little person* were circling into a bear. They hadn't eaten in almost a week. So when were hanging out near a river knowing *hoping* a bear would pass by. Luck must have been with them. watched very carefully as the bear went on to catching some fish. The bear waited and foosh! It opened its jaws wide and used its paw and manage to claw in a big fish. Darren wanted to get it over with and go for the kill. "Wait!" Whispered . Darren shot him a glare and held his ground. Waiting did pay off, soon two little cubs joined with their mother. Darren felt bad for killing a family, but hunger was calling. Darren couldn't take it, he leaped out from their hiding spot * behind a wide tree* "You fool!" Yelled . Darren wanted to get the mother first but knew he couldn't on an empty stomach. He'd leave her to . Darren made contact with the one of the little cubs and they both fell into the river. The cub road and cried for its mother. Darren tried to break its neck but he wasnt strong enough to, so he tried drowning it and still trying to break its neck. The mother roared and charged into the water. moved in along with Harkat and went for the mother. jumped on her back and clawed his way to her neck it was Very difficult, the furious bear was moving and shaking around underwater. Not to mention all of the rocks, sharp rocks cutting into both of creatures. Harkat easily killed to other little bear and waited for the others to finish their part. Darren finally managed to kill the cub. He used his nails to cut his way through its throat. He slowly swam to shore, he was very tired so he laid there for a while when he heard the splashing of water and angery roars. He quickly looked ford and saw fighting the bear. He quickly got to his feet and tried running through the river to help his mentor. The bear managed to get out of the water and rolled on its back and got on top of . The bear roared on his face raising its paw, giving the final blow, Darren screamed and slipped on a stone and crashed into the water, "NOOOO!" fear in his eyes it was all his fault. He had waited like had said this wouldn't be happening.

waited for his soon death, but instead was greeted by a blood shrieking roar and a load cracking sound. Harkat had jumped and broke the bears front paw off. The bear roared louder than it had before, took advantage of this and stook out his hands and aimed for its neck and ended its misery. The bear died on him, it was suffocating him. He tried pushing it off him but was weak due to lack of blood consuming. Darren thanked the vampire gods and sprang to his feet and made his way to him and helped him push off the bear. Harkat put the bears paw off and helped push too. They flipped the bear off him and he gasped for air. After a few minutes was breathing normally, he was bleeding from his right arm and he had a scratch on his cheek. It wasn't deep, it looked like a scratch from a sharp rock. He ripped his sleeve and studied his arm to make sure there was no further damage. Just a cut, a deepish cut. The crimson fluid oozing out. He cleaned it with his sleeve quickly and applied split to it then he turned and glared at Darren angrily.

"You fool! You could have killed us all! What were you thinking?!" Shouted . Darren was shocked, he had never heard the vampire loose his cool like that. Darren just looked down, with watery eyes. What said next got Darren. "You are a regretful mistake, biggest one i have ever made!" Darren's eyes widened, he looked up to locking eyes with him. Darren looked deep into eyes. Darren thought the vampire wouldn't hurt him like that ever. Darren felt a sudden burst of anger he rose to his feet, he just noticed he was bleeding from his arms, right leg and a small cut on his neck.

Darren shouted back " That was all you! If only you had taken back your spider the night i took it!"

"I would have not, if YOU hadn't taken her!" Shouted trying to stand. Darren was so mad, he felt sad too but angry more. Darren couldn't be here he was so mad. He growled turned around and ran into the forest. He ignored all other sound and just ran. Harkat looked at seeing a face of regret. But didn't say anything. "He will... be ... back later." Said Harkat. stood straight and dripping wet. He nodded once and said they should go back to the cave. Fortunately, the cave was close by, it would be a pain if they had to drag the mother further away. It indeed was a lucky break that a family of bears went hunting out at night for a snack.

#

Darren had stopped running after 30 minutes and just started speed walking.

words were bouncing around in his head. It was truth is spoke though. He knew wouldn't lie. He might've hid things from him, but he would always tell him. Eventruly. Darren now felt miserable. Because of him they could've all died. The night was still early. He wondered off a little more distracted. He thought " Why would that hurt me? Words hadnt hurt me ever. Maybe because they came from him..." Darren stopped dead in his tracks. "Came from him... Came from him?! What in the vampires gods does that mean?! was nothing but a teacher, his mentor, a father even! Maybe he liked how he taught him everything he knows today, maybe all those times and adventures were the best thing that happened to Darren. Maybe... meant a little more to Darren than anyone else.

Darren shook his head, he was so confused. He didnt know what he felt, or how it will be dealt with if it slipped out his lips. Darren touched his cut on his arm. He hadn't lost a lot Of blood. But just enough for it to drip down his arm. Same with his other arm and right leg. Darren knew he would have bruises and would be sore tomorrow. He was also very hungry. He got a good 10 miles away from their hid out, he decided he should go back. Walking ever so slowly he turned around and started walking back. After walking to what seemed like a mile he was grabbed from behind and dragged down. Darren let out loud scream, he could feel his hands being tied down together, rather tightly. He fell ford on his chest and stomach.

" I smelled you for a while now" said a horrible eerie voice. "I've had my eyes fixed on you for a while now." " I have been following you for awhile now, finding you like this, hurt, alone, and defenseless was a very lucky find." It touched Darren from the back if his neck to where his tied hands where. Darren felt his skin crawl and shuddered. The being gave a chuckle, " No need to be scared, i wont kill you... unless not here." Darrens eyes shot open, not because of what the thing said, but when he felt a wet muscle at his neck. Darren tried jolted away from it. But he couldn't. The thing had its hands(claws?) On his back roughly. " What do you want?" Darren said, trying to hide the fear from his voice but failing.

The thing pulled Darren up so that he was on his knees, he felt hands on his face, cressing it. CRESSING IT?! "What do i want you ask," the thing said, one of its hands traveled its way down slowly. Darren swallowed hard he could feel himself shake. The thing came close to his ear and whispered, " I want you. "

Darren froze. He froze all movement. He even stopped breathing not believing his ears. "W-what?" Darren didn't even try hiding the fear in his voice. The creatures hand was rubbing his navel slowly in circular motions. The creature didn't respond right away, for its mouth was occupied suckling Darrens neck. Darren didn't dare move, he was lost, confused and very scared. The creature stopped sucking Darrens neck and said "I want you Darren Shan. Since i laid eyes on you i have wanted you."

Then began to suck once more. Darrens eyes widen. How did it know his name? How long has it been on his trail? There was so many questions he had but he was scared to ask. The hand that was cressing his face was now rubbing his adams apple. He gulped and his adams apple bopped up and down as he gulped his saliva. Darren heard a rustseling noise coming from behind. The creature was getting closer to him. Darren blushed when he realized his hands were brushing against the creatures area. He felt clothes. The creature wore clothes! The creature purred and made its way towards Darren adams apple. As the creature was sucking his adams apple, what Darren saw made his mouth go dry, purple skin.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please leave some pretty reviews and i'll give you more. thats right if you made it this far, i am your slave. I have already written up to chapter 4. If promise if you make my night and review i'll post chapter two on friday or saturday. So please do your thing and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I hope you like this chapter. Umm, i hope you guys are thirsty for some gore-ish yaoi/sexual assault reading time. this is my first attempt at some thing like this. Please tell me what you think in some pretty reviews, yeah?

oh yes i forgot to do this last chapter,

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY NOR DO I MAKE A PROFIT OUT OF IT!**

Please read on if you dare.

* * *

Darren was at loss for words. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. The Vampanese was nibbleing around his adams apple. "Y-you cant't dr-drink my bl-blood! Its poi-poisonious ffor you!" Darren choaked out. The vampanses removed its mouth from Darrens neck and purred out, "who said anything about killing you like that? I have a more intresting way of ending you, but who knows, if you are good enough, i might come for more." Then started sucking his adam apple again. Darren was so confused now! What did all that mean?! Why was this vampese rubbing him? The vampanese hand was still rubbing Darrens navel. Then its hand moved slowly down to rub his inner thigh. Darren has never felt so strange. He made a wierd noise he never knew he could make. It sounded like a noise you make when you eat something really good like and "Mmmmmhmm..." the vampese felt Darrens thoart vibrate and rolled its toungue around his adams apple while sucking as well. Then smired. " Are you enjoying this Darren?" It purred. Then whisper hotly into Darrens ear. " Because i am." Darren was very scared now. He felt something in his hands. He cursed as he gasped out aloud when he realised what it was. Darren tried to throw himself away from the vampese. he ripped himself off him and fell to the ground on his back side. "Come now Darren, dont play hard to get. Ive waited far to long for a chance like this and i will not let it pass." Saying that the vampese crawled towards Darren. " Get away from me! Please let meGo!" Pleaded Darren. " tsk tsk, Look at you Darren," the vampese said as he was getting on top of Darren. Then beamed " So helpless, all at my mercy. Oh, i could not have wished for better." It was now on top of Darren. Darren looked it in its red eyes then looked away and said: "please, let me go. I have done nothing to you." The vampese chuckled lowly. "Oh, my Darren, you could not have been more wrong." Darren looked at it again confused. " you made me lust for you." Then it kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Darren gasped and it took advanage of it and welcome itself in Darrens mouth. Exploring the depths of his sworn blooded foe. Darren was shocked. He didnt expect it to shove its tounge into his mouth. Darren didnt dare move. He didnt do it back. The vampese frownd at this. He looked him in the eyes and said : " do you lust for someone else?" Darren was shocked at this. He didnt know what to say. He was confused at his own feelings he didnt know if he liked anyone or why the image of came up when questioned. Or even if he did lust for him. Darren looked away and quietly said: " I dont know..." He shut his eyes tightly feeling them getting watery.

" Well then..." said the vampanese. " I'll make you lust for** ME**!" It got up quickly off Darren and on its feet and grabbed Darren by the neck. Taking him by surprise Darren screamed and shut his eyes tight. Once he was roughly put on his knees again it let go of his neck. Darrens head was facing down gasping for Air. Suddenly the vampanese grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled up as Darren tried to scream, but before he could something was shoved into his mouth roughly. Darrens gag reflexes took over and he started to cough, but the object was still in his mouth. Darren tried calming himself down and stopped coughing. His eyes were watery from coughing but soon they got even waterier for a whole new reason. He stared into the object in his mouth. It was very dark, he couldnt really see what is was but the noise the vamanpese was making, and the taste in his mouth and the hotness he was feeling in his mouth, he realized what it was. The vampanese looked down at Darren and gritted threw its teeth and demmaned angrily : " look into my eyes!" Darren didnt want to he wasnt going to, the vampanese saw this and pulled Darrens hair harder upward. Darren muffeled a yell which made the sound vibrate around the vampanese cock. " hnnn" it hissed. " Look me in the eyes as i fuck your mouth!" It comanded. Tears gathered in Darrens eyes he tried blinking them back but it failed. His tears cause his mouth to get watery. The vampanese felt the extra wetness and grabbed an other fistfull of hair and started thrusting in and out. Quick and hard. He thrusted in until the base of it was pressed against Darrens nose. It hurt Darrens nose. He began thinking of how lucky Harkat was for not having a nose. Tears fell rapitly from his eyes he was trying his best not to make any noise. Within a few moments the vampanese Pulled out. Darren knew his nose would be bruised and he felt something flow out of his nose. Bl-blood? Darren thought. Darren started sobbing. " sh shhhh my darling, soon you will feel good too." The vampese purred. The blood was dripping to his chin now. Each time Darren sobbed he would suck in a little of his own blood. It tasted more like metal it was thicker than human blood. Before Darren could spit out his blood and that horrible taste he was thrown on to his stomach and he coughed out blood and his tears were spilling faster on the ground. "Now my young Master, let me show you who you shall lust for." It brought its hands to the front of Darrens pants undoing them. Darren screamed "No! PLEASE STOP! NO!" Darren was sobbing uncontrollably he couldnt believe what was going on he didnt want to die like this! It pulled his pants down ignoring his pleas. "Shh you will enjoy this." Darren screamed for all he was worth the vampanese shoved its fngers in his mouth and angrily said through gritted teeth: " Shut up and suck." Darren couldnt, he didnt but do to his crying there was more than enough spit and the vampese pulled out its fingers coated with spit and some blood. It was now tugging on his boxer shorts. "NOOOOOO!" Darren screamed his heart was racing he was going to die like this, no one was coming to save him. This was his end.

**CRUNCH!**

Darren stopped all movement and made no noise. There was a couple of more movements then a fleeing sound. fast foot steps Becoming fainter and fainter then just gone. Darren made no attempted to move. Foot steps came closer to him. Darren couldnt smell, and all he tasted was blood and cum. What a pathic sight he was. His pants were down his hands were tied behind his back, his hair was a mess, he was bruised and bleeding from his nose and he was crying. A small pool of tears and blood and some snot was gathered around his face. He felt hands on him, Darren screamed and jolted back. "Darren, its only me. Please relax." Darren recognized that voice and then it all went black.

Darren woke up to a warm place. He didnt recognize were he was so he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a cave? A cave, oh yes he remembered. But how did he get here? He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice spoke to him. " Good morning Darren." Darren looked into the direction he heard the voice. And saw the little person. "Good morning Harkat." "Glad to see youre...better." Harkat said glumly. Darren then recalled all of last nights actions and choked up. He covered his face with his hands. He felt so weak, so useless. " I did not ... mean to cause you... this bad feeling... i am sorry." Harket said whole heartily Darren shook his head wiped away the tears and looked at Harkat, " How did i get here?" "Larent carried you here." He replied. Darren felt even more shame be washed upon him. What will think of him now? How will he treat him? "Where is he?" "He is sleeping ... in the very... back of The cave. He didnt sleep until... a few hours ago. He bathed and healed... your wounds... after that he... carried you to the bear skin blanket... he made. He waited until you... stopped screaming and... crying in your sleep." Darren felt touched at the vampires actions. All that just for him. " Did he say anything?" Asked Darren wiping away a few tears. Harkat nodded no. " He only said he ... wished he didnt... act so heartless towards... you. He said he couldnt... forgive himself for this." Darren felt somewhat very little happy. He was happy to know that the vampire cared. But he was also feeling a whole lot of other emotions. Rubbed his nose but it stung very much and he hissed in pain. Harkat asked if he wanted to go get some water to make soup. Darren didnt want to but he didnt want to be caved in all day. So he agreed. They went to the river. As they were getting some water Darren saw his reflection. It was very hard to see, but he could make out just a little of his face. He looked horrible! His eyes were puffy and red, his mouth and nose were bruised and purple-greenish, he looked like a mess! Darren felt like he was going to tear up again, he blinked back the tears and helped Harkat get the water. They returned to the cave and started cooking. They made a fire and put the pot to boil and within 40 minutes or so the soup was ready. The duo sat in silence around the fire enjoying the heat. Darren hugged himself. He remembered mother. How he missed Her. He never really noticed how much he loved her hugs until he lost it all. He missed them all. He missed his life. He had long since stop hating . he had grown very attached to the vampire. That thought made Darren shiver. He remember last night, what the un-named vampanese ask him : "Do you lust for someone else?" Darren never thought of that. He wasnt sure if liked anyone. He wasnt sure if he liked what if he was confusing "lust" for a fatherly bond? He didnt feel like that for his real dad, Darren shook his head non-sense. Maybe it is just a fatherly bond. Somehow the thought made him sad. He didnt know why. A hand grabbed Darren from behind on the shoulder Darren gasped out loud. "How are you feeling Darren?" An all to familiar voice asked. Darren blushed as he remembered what Harkat said about bathing and healing him. Darren looked down he didnt answer him. nodded once and poured himself a bowl of soup. Soon they all ate in silence. " You awakened a bit early today." Said Darren.

"You are correct Master Shan, *Darren flinched as he remembered how that vampanese called him that* i wanted to make sure you were alright." Said as he finished his soup. Darren looked down and smiled lightly. After they washed up their dishes and began packing their things Harkat said he will go fill up the water cans and went to the river. Leaving and Darren alone.

"Darren i must ask you some things, about last night." Darren Shifted uncomfortably. " I know its comforting but i must ask, what exactly happened last night?"

Darren looked down at his feet and said nothing.

Darren didnt say anything, he stayed quiet. Harkat was coming back, "We will talk about this later, at the Cirque." And off they went. The journey was done in silence.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please tell me what i can do to improve it or suggestions. Please give me some reviews. They make me happy. I will try to up-date every Friday, if i can not, Saturday it is. Until then beautiful readers...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dears, sorry for the late update, but hey better late than never. Ahh, i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much i do writing it. And please please, pretty please, review. it makes me soooo happy! I hope i didnt scare you guys off *sad face* any ways just to clear stuff up, this has no where near close to the story line of the actual series. this is simply a brain fart. Oh oh oh! I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. I enjoyed writing this one very much please tell me what you think. your opinion is important. And yes, i'll try to take suggestions. Please dont be shy and leave a review.

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS! THIS IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

Now, read away my kitties...

..

* * *

The walk to the Cirque seemed to take an eternity But they reached it. was going to check in with to let him know they'll be staying. Harkat asked Darren if he would fine without him for the night. Harkat was looking forward to being with brothers? (Other little people) Darren said it would be okay and off the little person limped. Now Darren was alone. He stood in the dark alone. He didnt mind much, but his thoughts were haunting him. He felt so dirty, shameful, weak... if hadnt shown up, Darren couldve been killed in a most disgraceful manner. Darren felt out of place so he went to the one place he felt at ease, the tent he and Evra shared. He found the tent empty tho, Darren didnt think much of that he really wanted sleep though. He hadnt slep well since that night. He found his beloved hammock right were it has always been. He dropped his stuff on the floor and climbed to it and slep. Well, tried to at least. Darren thought of that night, though he mostly thought of how Harkat told him how took care of him. How he cleaned and healed him. How he covered him and made sure he was okay during his sleep. When he'd scream he'd soothe him. Darren felt warm at thoughts like this. He imagined hands on him, rubbing his back to ease him. His low, deep croaky voice whispering into his ear... Wait? What? Darren shook his head and sat up

"What the hell am i thinking?!" He huffed to himself. "He's my mentor, teacher whatever! I should be thinking of girls doing things to me, not men! Especially not old vampires!" Darren was beaming pink to his little Self argument. Darren covered his face with his hands and dropped gently to his back.

"What is happening? Why have I been thinking of him like this? Nothing can ever happen between us," he said sadly. " He doesnt like men, I dont know about myself, but when it comes to him, I guess I could be..." Darren fell asleep thinking of .

There was a dark shadow standing outside how much has this dark shadow heard? Maybe enough...

"Is that so? Hmm..." it smirked. It looked into the dark grey foggy sky. "Almost dawn, maybe a chance of rain, i guess it can wait until then." It turned to leave but took a quick last glance back to the tent. " Soon." And vanished into the dark.

The following morning was wet and cold. Darren was still asleep yest again he found himself another nightless rest. He did get some sleep, but not enough. He wasnt really cold, he was used to the cold. A creature crape up from behind him it was semi dark inside the tent. The creature was more like a dark shadow. Staring at Darren sleep. The creature crept closer, standing right behind him. It leaned down its face to Darrens face. The creature brought out its tongue and flicked it around in Darrens ear while making a hissing sound. Darrens eyes widen and he screamed and fell off his hammock but quickly recovering from the fall he stood on his feet ready to attack.

"Hahahahaha!" It laughed. "How have you been Darren? I kinda missed you y'know." Darren looked at the creature, that voice...

"Evra?"

"The one and only." Evra smirked. Darrens face lit up and he hugged tightly his old best friend. Evra Hugged him back and smiled. " You scared the vampire blood out of me!" Darren said with a punch to Evras arm. "Haha you know how i am, couldnt miss a chance to scare you." Said Evra while rubbing his arm sheepishly. " You've gotten stronger Darren." He remarked. Darren scratched the back of his head flustered while smiling. " i guess."

"Come, lets get some food and tell me all about your adventures." Said Evra excitedly. Darren shook his head yes and off they went. as they approached the breakfast area Evra pushed Darren forward and yelled "Look whos back!" Everyone turned and smiled, cheered or gasped. Everyone was happy to see him. All his friends were there and they all hugged or shook hands. After the happy shock died down, they finally got some food. The duo went to a more quiet area to talk and eat. They got some eggs, crispy bacon, some meat and a glass of fleshly squeezed orange juice.

"So, Darren." Began Evra while chewing some of his meal. "I saw you and and that little pers- Harkat." Darren interrupted

"what?"

" Harkat. Thats his name. He told me." Evra started chocking and coughing madly, he spit out his food his face was red and his eyes were watery. He was trying to catch his breath. " W-what? IT c-can TALK?!" He managed to choke out. Darren lightly smacked his friend on the back trying to help. " Yes, he said his name is Harkat Mulds. And he cant remember who he was in his past life." Darren went into detail and tried his best to answer his friends Questions.

"Wow," Evra said finishing his food. " who would have know that (he shivered at the name) could have the power to bring back some one from the dead." Darren nodded in agreement. " come, lets go take our plates and get started with todays chores." Evra said and off they went to work. As they worked they talked of old times and adventures they had and whats been going on in the Cirque while they have been away. They enjoyed their time together laughing and talking. Darren missed this. He missed his life at the Cirque du asked Darren if he could come with him to get something from the tent.

Once they got inside Evra turned to face Darren.

" Darren, i have to ask you something." Darren looked concerned Evra his face looked serious.

"Sure whats wrong?" Evra took deep breath and said: " I came here last light because i heard voices. I thought an intruder was here. So i came very quietly, and sure enough it was a voice i heard. I was going to attack but i recognized that voice. It was yours i was going to step inside but i heard some of what you were saying." Evra stared at Darren in the eyes. Darren turned pale. He was already inhumanly white, now he was almost see-through. His eyes widened.

" H-how much did you hear?" Darren asked uneasily. " Darren, we have been friends for years now, and to be honest..." he paused looked at Darren in the eyes and came closer to him. He was merely inches away from Darren. He was taller than Darren about 3 inches taller. Darren couldnt bring himself to back away. Its not that he was cowering away, but whatever Evra was going to say he was not going to back down.

" i knew there was something special in you. At first i didnt know what but i knew it was there. More like a secret, well we all have secrets that simply makes us being. but it seems like some are _slightly_ darker thank others... As time past i noticed how you would always follow him. How you went for his aid, i also noticed how you stared at him." Evra whispered. Darren tried his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and asked: " Wwhat are you talking about?" Evra lowed his head to the side of Darrens : "Looks of desire, i heard all of what you said last night. I know about your feelings for**_ him_** and how you arent sure about your sexuality." Darrens blood went cold. Evras hand went to caress Darrens face. " i can help clear one of your uncertainties... " Evra turned his face, looking Darren deep in the eyes, closed his eyes, and brought the space between them to a close. Darren was shocked! They were best friends, what was going on! Darren was going to push Evra away, but then thought,_ "maybe this is what i need... he wants to help me know what i really feel... i guess this is okay, we are best friends after all, friends help each other..."_ Darren closed his eyes aswell, and kissed his best friend back. Evra thrust-ed his tongue into Darrens mouth and Darren did the same. There little make-out session lasted a while.

Evra was the first the pull away. He looked at Darren; he was flushed, lightly sweating, gasping for air and his eyes looked completely lost in the moment. Darren looked at Evra " w-wah wass th-that for?" Evra didnt say anything he kep studying his friend, he noted Darrens legs were shaky and ... oh... Evra looked at Darren in the eyes smirked and Darren gasped out loud, his eyes in shock now, Evras thoughts came to a close and said:

"Congratulations Darren , you're gay!" All while grasping Darrens erection.

* * *

How'd you like that? ahaha! i thought that would be kinda funny. Soo, you know the drill, please review tell me what you think and pllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaassssssssssssssseeee tell me how i did. But seriouly you guys, please give this poor soul some reviews. Pretty please?*puppy eyes* love you!


End file.
